Punishment Games Alternate Story
by Aki Shiroyuki
Summary: In the "Punishment Games" Kaoru lost and had to listen to all demands of Hikaru, but what if Kaoru won and Hikaru lost? Who will be in charge then? Kaoru? Or maybe still Hikaru...? Lemonish-cherry HikaruxKaoru Hikaru's POV


Title: It's an all win for Hikaru

Genre: Lemonish-cherry, angst

RATED: M

Summary: Well, I was going to write a sequel kind of thing to my first piece "Punishment Games", but I wanted to write this first! It is kind of a sequel in a way… yeah… no. Maybe not =_=;; This is a story about what if Hikaru didn't win the batsu-game and Kaoru won? Would he be taking the action? Find out…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a plain day in the host club, after a plain act in front of the Ouran otaku girls, a wicked plan had come to my mind. A plan that involved my sweet Kaoru and an idea that came to us during a brotherly love act.

_"Ahh...I lost again..."_

_"Princesses, please go easy on him, since Kaoru is a cry-baby."_

_"Hikaru! Stop lying. When did I cry?"_

_"Hmm? You say that, but when we play punishment game back at home what happens?"_

_"Well, that's because..."_

"Ne, how 'bout a batsu-game?" I grinned at Kaoru.

"Batsu…game?"

"Yup. We play rock-paper-scissor, and whoever loses must listen to all the demands of the winner for the whole day." Kaoru considered it for a moment. He cupped his chin with his hand and was still for a couple minutes. I was running out of patience and was thinking if I should just attack him or not when he smiled delightedly and agreed to play. I smirked in my head. Poor sweet Kaoru had no idea what was coming after him.

"Rock! Paper! Scissor!" Rock to scissor, it was my lost. Though I thought it would've been much more fun if I won – since I could make kaoru do whatever I want – but I can always switch around my ideas so that it would work for this way too. I reached for Kaoru's hand and brushed my lips lightly on his fingers and noticed that his cheeks coloured slightly.

"Well, what would you like me to do _master_?" I smiled devilishly into his skin.

"Uh..um..." He looked nervous and I couldn't help but chuckled inside my head. "I..." Then he coughed a few times.

"It looks like your throat is dry, how about I get you a drink of water?" He laughed nervously and bobbled his head. I whispered, "Coming right up." And walked out of the room while Kaoru sat on the bed and clasped onto a pillow burying his now completely flustered face.

When I reached the kitchen, I asked a maid to get me a glass of water. After watching three maids trying to make a masterpiece out of a simple glass, I suddenly yelled to them, "Make sure you put some ice in it. To make it _extra_ cold." They looked at me perplexed, but got a bucket of ice and carefully submerged three ice cubes in so that they were placed perfectly in the water. When they finished, I took the glass and slowly made my way up.

"D'you miss me?" Kaoru looked up from a book in his hand. I silently locked the door behind me and walked toward him.

"Finally you came! I've been waiting for you!" He reached out his hand for me to hand the cup, but instead I brought it to my lip and took a whole mouthful, making sure one of the ice cubes slid in with it. With this Kaoru looked irritated. "I thought it was supposed to be for me?" He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. I smiled and leaned closer. "Hikaru, what are you..."

When our lips met, I quickly prodded at Kaoru's tongue so that the water wouldn't spill. When the icy cold liquid drained into Kaoru's mouth it sent shrills down his spine that made him shiver invonluntarily. He choked on some, and muffled into the kiss. After most of the water made its way down Kaoru's throat, I played with the ice cube, putting it in Kaoru's mouth, then bringing it back to mine, and repeating the step until it melted away.

I pulled away for some air and Kaoru nearly collapsed onto the bed.

"Hikaru...!! What was that for?!!" He laid there choking and panting. I chuckled and lied beside him.

"I said I'll get a _drink _of water, not a glass of water. Besides it's nice to have something cool our mouth when we're kissing. You know, sometimes it gets too... _hot_." I leered at my brother who coloured slightly again and hid his face behind the pillow. I think I heard him groan slightly. "I know what'll make you feel better. A massage!" I grabbed the pillow and threw it aside, and before Kaoru could do anything else I pinned his arms above his head. "A _full _body massage."

While grabbing his arms with one hand, I toyed around with his shirt collar with the other. [A/N: btw, it was a button up shirt… I didn't know how to fit that info into the story so yeah, well now you know :D] My finger slid its way down until a button got in its way. "I guess we this will be unnecessary." I grinned in an evil way and popped the first button open. Kaoru's body suddenly jolted as he felt his skin getting revealed bit by bit.

"Hikaru! What do you think you're doing? Someone can walk in right now!" I rolled my eyes and stared mischievously.

"Do you really think that I'd be so careless enough to leave the door wide open? Of course I locked it." I watched as Kaoru's eyes widened.

"I knew it! You had this planned all along! What's next, you have a lube hidden somewhere in this room?" He squirmed around trying to break free. I knew something that would've silenced him instantly. I pulled my knee up so that it was touching Kaoru's groin. And slowly, I pushed it upward, and watched as Kaoru's eyes bulged out even more, and his cheeks were tinted with the colour of tomatoes. I lowered my face so that I was staring an inch away from my mirror image. I felt Kaoru's hard breath tingling my skin.

"Who knows? Maybe I did." Well, it was actually true. I actually had a bottle of lube hidden, as a matter of fact, right in that bed. If Kaoru knew, he would be having a tantrum by now, and I know it's not because he doesn't like it, - oh, trust me, I know he likes it ;) – or more so because he's just too shy, and embarrassed. Sometimes I laugh at how childish Kaoru is. [A/N: Or is it that you're too _mature?_ *smiles wickedly]

"Relax Kaoru." I brushed hand lightly over the contours of Kaoru's bare chest. He shivered slightly at the touch. I turned his body around and slid my hand up from the bottom, pushing the shirt up, and finally completely discarding the particular article of clothing. I let go of Kaoru's hands by now and was feeling every inch of Kaoru's body, and nuzzling into my identical neck. I felt his stomach tighten as I breathed onto his skin. Kaoru's bare skin was cool and smelled intoxicating to me. I was getting impatient now, as I felt a little tingling sensation in by boxer.

I followed the contours of Kaoru's spine with my hand and when it got to his pants I slowly started to pull it down while trying to unzip it in the front with the other hand. I felt Kaoru's hands trying to stop me from stripping him. I groaned.

"Kaoru, my sweet love, let's try to make this easy shall we?" I smiled, vaguely irritated.

"What do you mean make this easy? I never agreed to any of your scheme! Stop, Hika-" Suddenly his words were turned into muffled moans as I pressed my knee up harder. Withouy giving him another chance, I pulled the pants off of him completely and threw them aside, joining the shirt. Kaoru quickly put his hands in front of his groin, protecting it from any sexual harassment. I pressed my forehead against his head and smiled cunningly.

"Kaoru, you're being awfully stubborn, give in already, you know you can't win against me." I kissed his forehead, slid my way down his nose till I reached his lips. When I pulled his boxer down, he gasped, giving me easy access to explor his mouth. Now he was completely naked, and on the contrary, I was fully dressed. I quickly slid out of my pants and the shirt without breaking the kiss. I was soon naked too, looking at the identical smooth porcelain skin of my twin brother. When I stared at his eyes, mine full of lust, he looked away, face colouring even harder.

I grabbed his erection and started tugging at it lightly and soon Kaoru was moaning sweetly into the pillow. As the pace began to quicken, his body arched forward and his hands clasped the pillow so hard it looked like the pillow was going to blow up any minute. While Kaoru was busy trying to keep his mind in one piece, I secretly reached under the mattress till my fingertips touched something cold and hard. A wide grin spreading across my face, I grabbed the bottle and retrieved my hand from under the mattress. I really didn't want Kaoru to know that I planned this all all along and that I indeed had a bottle of lube hidden after he sarcastically criticized that I might have a lube hidden in this room.

At the same time as I was going through some excuses in my head, Kaoru's body jolted and something warm and sticky covered my hand. I licked my fingers that were full of Kaoru's release, and smiled cunningly.

"I told you you can't win against me." With that I proceeded to my next move, reaching for Kaoru's entrance. I wasn't done with him yet, no, we were far from finishing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I don't have a beta reader, so this is gonna be like… really messy, but yeah, since I am only trying to fill in the 5 published story to become a beta reader myself, XD (as you can tell I'm not a great writer but I still love to read Hika x Kao fanfics!!! X) well, 3 more to go now.

I would deeply appreciate any comments, reviews, and critiques.


End file.
